


Softness

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [14]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Tom surprises you.





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I'm really disappointed with how it turned out. But there was this thing today, we went to the Hague with school, and it was a reaaaally long day, and I'm physically and mentally just fucking exhausted, and I had an anxiety attack in the afternoon.. When I returned home, my parents were shitty, and in my room, I finally collapsed and I cried and I think I'm just really tired. Exams are in ten weeks, and I'm really stressed already, lol. xD. But aaaanyways, that's not important. I'm just sorry with how this turned out.

With a sigh, you put the shopping bags down on the wooden floor while Angel walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

"It's too cold for this," you huffed, shaking the snow of your jacket, "I need some tea, like, yesterday." Beside you, Tessa barked enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah," you murmured, "you'll get your food soon enough." 

You hung your jacket to dry on the heating, and stepped out of your snow boots. Angel was rummaging through the living room, probably searching for the tv remote. 

"Where's your tv remote, Y/N?" She called out. You chuckled. Always the same, dear old Angel. 

"It's on the top shelf where the geography books are, Angel, you know it's always there," you said as you stepped into the living room. Tessa followed you loyally, her tail wagging. 

"I know, I know," Angel said, sighing dramatically as she lowered herself on your couch. 

There was a comfortable silence in your apartment as you made yourself a bit of tea in the kitchen and then settled on the couch next to Angel, with a book. Tessa jumped on the couch too, and put her head on your lap. You petted her softly and hummed, while you sipped your tea. 

 

Tom had been gone for a few weeks now, to the States, to film his scenes for the next Avengers movie. Since Harrison went with him, and his own family didn't have much time to watch Tessa, he'd asked you instead. You had, of course, been delighted to take care of your next best friend, and Tessa was just as happy with it. She missed her owner, of course, but she seemed content with you, and you were just as happy with having her over. 

You were a Youtuber, famous for your blogs and makeup tutorials, and you'd created your own skincare line, with reasonable prices. Often, you'd do a little marketing by showing off makeup you'd gotten from famous brands, or clothes that you'd gotten from expensive stores. You'd never really expected it to get so big, but it had, and you were more than happy with it. It was almost a full-time job now, besides your linguist one. Once a month, you'd get a few texts sent home which you had to translate to English or Spanish, and you loved doing it. 

 

You were so caught up in your reading that you didn't notice the clock chiming five, and so when Angel nudged you to tell you that she was heading home, you were a bit surprised. 

"It's so late already?" You asked, a bit shocked. Angel smiled. "You're silly, Y/N," she said, "always forgetting what time it is. I'm heading home for now, I know Mike is probably waiting for me, and I don't want to disappoint him." You nodded, and after a few kisses on the cheek, Angel left and you were finally alone. 

"Well Tessie, it seems like it's just us now, ain't it?" The pitbull wagged her tail once again, looking up at you with those beautiful hopeful eyes, and you laughed. 

"I'm going to make us a bit of dinner and then we'll go to bed." 

 

Your sleeping plan was heavily disturbed by filming. 

Around two in the morning, you'd set up your camera in your bedroom, and started filming, explaining what things you'd bought and what sets you'd made with your clothes. 

You were sleepy, but with a bit of coffee and Tessa by your side, it worked just fine. You left the editing for the next day, and went to bed around six, finally able to sleep peacefully. 

 

When you woke up, you woke up to the faint smell of pancakes. Tessa wasn't licking your face, as she'd taken to do the past days to wake you up, and you rolled out of bed with a stifled yawn. 

Pancakes? Who was baking? 

The only two people who had a spare key to your apartment were your brother and Tom, and you were sure it couldn't be Tom, because he was still filming. He'd texted you that he wouldn't be able to text much because he had to be on set most of the time.

So if it was your brother, why in the world was he here?

You took your time dressing yourself in long blue jeans, and a soft black sweater, before heading to the kitchen.

 

Once in the doorway, you stood still on your spot. Shocked, with wide eyes, you looked at your boyfriend standing by the stove, humming, with Tessa in between his legs.

"Wh- what?" You asked, unable to form a sentence. Tom turned around, big smile on his face.

"Surprise baby!" He said cheerfully, and you shook the shock away, embracing him with all your might.

"You said you'd still be filming," you said, slapping him playfully, "you liar." He laughed, and pressed a kiss to your temple.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly, turning the fire off. "Because you're my everything." You blushed, and hid your face in his neck.

His arms sneaked around your waist.

"And I love you, Y/N, and I want to give you everything I can." 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I take requests! Just tell me in the comments, and I'll try to make something. Have a nice day!!


End file.
